


Peace or Freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel struggles with telling Dean (who is, by the way, oblivious as ever) how he feels about him, which is exactly the opposite of what Crowley needed the outcome to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace or Freedom

In all reality, Castiel didn't like to teleport. It was strenuous, and a waste of his mojo, as Dean would say. It was also, in most ways, terrifying. When one teleports, they are actually travelling close to the speed of light, making them, in most practical senses of the word, teleport. An angelic mind, on the other hand, can register everything at a much greater speed, allowing them to see everything as it passes, everything that one would nearly run into at speeds no human mind could contemplate, everything that would surely kill him, even though he was an angel and- it gave Cas a headache. But he never breathed a word of this to the Winchesters. They wouldn't understand this seemingly petty fear, and would be let down. Cas was not one for letting Dean down.  
However, if there's one thing Cas hates more than teleporting, it's being teleported, and being teleported against his will is one thing Cas cannot stand. So when he was torn from the Winchesters (they were working a particularly boring case that had something to do with a 'werehooker' as Dean had so eloquently worded it) and into the King of Hell's office, he was not happy.  
"Crowley," The angel growled as he went for his blade, slipping it out of his sleeve.  
"Easy, tiger," The king replied, grinning. "I only want to talk. So why don't you put your little sword away and we can get right to it, yeah?"  
Castiel looked around him. "There is nothing holding me here, so why don't I just leave?"  
"Well," Crowley replied, smiling. "One, I can just summon you back, really, virgin blood isn't that hard to find, and two, you're still not bright enough to check for holy oil." He snapped his fingers and flames licked up towards the ceiling. "So now that that's all out of the way, I think we need to talk about your little relationship with one of my demons."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Dean Winchester, bird brain," Crowley said, rolling his eyes.  
"He is not one of your demons, and we are working on finding a cure-"  
Crowley waved his hand. "Yes, yes, and you will be for another season. Honestly, predictable. Anyway, that's not what I meant. I mean that I care for my demons, I really do, and their emotions effect their work. And when little black-eyed Winchester sees you, he doesn't think kill. Honestly, to keep it PG I won't tell you what he thinks."  
Castiel just gave him a blank face. "Are you saying that- that Dean is- that even now he-"  
"That Dean Winchester is head over heels for you and you are too blind to see it. And," Crowley added, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, "That you are in love with him."  
The angel squinted at him. "How could you possibly know that?"  
"I don't need to read minds to see it, Cas. It's written on your face every time your near him. Really though, you need to tell him how you feel so that you two can work out whatever it is and he can go back to being as loyal as a dog."  
"So Dean is- Dean is in love with me?" Castiel asked, looking through the smoke at Crowley's face.  
"I feel like we just went over this. Yes, he is in love with you. You're in love with him. It's pretty simple if you ask me. Tell him how you feel, angel boy."  
Castiel thought about that for a moment. "You do nothing if you get no gain from it. What are you possibly getting out of this?"  
"It's out of the goodness of my heart, your little Sammy did wonders to my humanity. Also, I know how you feel about the whole 'telporting' thing. I like to exploit that. But as long as we're clear, I believe that you are free to go." Crowley snapped his fingers and waved his hand, sending Cas back to the rotting motel the Winchesters were in.  
The boys had already left, and Cas sat on the bed to wait for them. He glanced over at the clock. It was only ten, he'd be lucky if the Winchesters even got back tonight. He leaned back and closed his eyes, willing himself asleep.  
He was awoken by the door crashing open, and Dean wandering in, blood soaked and drunk.  
"Hey, Cas, where'ya been?" he asked as he walked over to the fridge and cracking open a beer. "We could'a used ya on this case. A werewolf hooker. Grateful hooker friends. Man, it was the time of my life."  
"Dean, there is something I must tell you, and honestly, I've been meaning to say it for a while." The angel took a deep breath. "Dean Winchester, I love you."  
Dean paused a moment, then walked to where Cas sat on the bed, his head in his hands. "You... You love me?" Castiel nodded, flushing a deep red. "Well, shit man. I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you too, I need you."  
Cas' head snapped out of his hands. He looked over at Dean and leaned forward slowly, until he felt his lips graze the other man's. He pulled Dean's head closer to his and-  
He woke up to the sound of the Impala driving up outside. Castiel was more than a little embarrassed by his little dream and shook it from his head. He was going to tell Dean Winchester he loved him tonight. He walked up to meet Dean at the door, to pull him aside to speak with him if Sam was here.  
The door opened, and Cas' face fell. He couldn't believe his eyes at first,and then he had to realize that it was Dean Winchester, and the pretty girl on his arm was probably a girl he met at the bar.  
"Cas, man, what're'ya doing here?" He was drunk.  
"I was just leaving, Dean."  
He shouldn't have been surprised. He was, after all, a Winchester, and this was, after all, a night seemingly like any other. Cas let himself out of the motel and set off down the street to find a liquor store to drink.


End file.
